Till death does it's part
by BeautifulLon
Summary: People tell me "Love doesn't hurt" or "Leave now" now I think I should of listened. So listen when I say "Once is enough"
1. Prologue

I Stared at him, Luke yes that twisted little mind of yours messes up everything.

"What?"

You know my eye didn't get this way cause I did it, but I said nothing. Until my eyes couldn't stand to look at him. I was going to the only place that I hoped I would never fear to go.

"Peggy"

I didn't dare answer him, so I moved up the steps.

"PEGGY"

I stopped but kept my mouth shut, he shot up faster then I could open my mouth. Then I felt his arm around my neck….tightly, squeezing the air out of me, and I didn't even know it. And his devilish voice whispered in my ear.

"Don't you ever..ever ignore me"

He kissed my cheek.

"Like that made anything better"

His grip loosened, and with that he forced my face to him.

"Remember…"

He kissed my bruise, the pain was still agonizing.

"I love you to death… and I mean it"


	2. Hey Princess

I closed my eyes even though I couldn't really think of anything or anyone. Only the sweet, soft memories of Jordan. He left a few years ago for Vietnam. I hadn't seen him since I was 16. He was my best friend so when he left all I had was was in and out of juve,but I didn't care;I didn't listen either. During that time I had a baby, he helped me. I remember talking to him through a glass window. He told me he loved me, so me being who I am, believed him. It turned out to be a lie. He loved the idea of me; he adored the fact that I wasn't going to leave him. I shouldn't of ever got in this situation in the first place.I rubbed my stomach; I hated this. Being pregnant again wasn't bad,but it was having his man's child that killed me.  
><em> Love <em>_doesn't ever hurt,honey. _That's what my mom always told me; it was the same thing her mom told her. I feel sick; Lucas hasn't been home for two days. I ran to the bathroom. Just as I did,I could hear the front door being opened; he's home. I lifted the toilet seat, and the next thing my head was deep inside. "Are you okay?", Lucas was at the door,I heard you throwing up." I sat up. " I didn't know you cared." I said wiping my mouth. He hesitated. " You know we weren't always like this." I got up slowly. ...but then you hit me."  
>Ask me why I don't just go, well I don't know. Where would I go. The truth is we <em>weren't <em>always like this. It started after the day his mom killed herself. She wasn't the bad at all. As I was told, she just got tired.

"He only hit me once.",I'm telling a was I even taking up for him."Peggy if he loved you, he wouldn't of hit you." I picked up my blanket, and I threw it over me. "What did you come over here for if you were going to annoy me?" it got quiet; I took the blanket off my face, and she was sitting on my bed. "I have a surprise for you. " What?...", when she didn't answer I threw the blanket over my face. "Jordan's coming home!"

...

I held a sign;I was very anxious that morning; what was he going to look like? What was he going to think of me?I'm pregnant and married for christ sakes. I remember prom. Neither of us had a date,so we went with each other. We weren't the best looking people. He had braces and an huge afro; I had frizzy hair and glasses that looked like magnifying lens. I thought it was going to be just like everyday, but that night everything was different.

...

_"Peggy, stay still or I'll pick your eye out!"It felt as if she was pulling my eyebrows out."Oww Mom!", she stopped;I guess she was finished."You look beautiful." When I looked into the mirror, I did. My hair flowed flawless down my back. My skin glowed;I felt beautiful.I was beautiful. My sister crashed through the door. "Jordan is he-Damn girl, you look good!" She ran over and touched my hair. " The lion was tamed?..Mama I wanna know what you putting in this girls hair cause...Oh My Goodness, where are your binoculars? I'm ashamed to say,but you may look better than me!" I was so distracted that I let it slide. I looked at my son who laid on my bed. "You think Mommy looks pretty too!"  
><em>

_W__hen I got to the balcony I could see someone; he was talking to my dad. When I started to walk down, the view became clearer. He wore a black suit that fit him perfectly. His hair shined as much as him shoes did. When I reached the middle his eyes met mine. "Jordan?" He looked at me." Peggy?... you look..", I knew what he was going to say so I answered for him. "I know different.", "No... you look beautiful!" _

_...  
><em>

_Prom? It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. My short,long dress matched the theme "Hollywood". There were lights everywhere,but it still looked like a runway,and I was the star. I guess I never looked like this because when I opened the door,everyone was looking at me. Not that disgusting look,but that "Wow" look every girl wanted. Jordan's hand wrapped my waist." Told you, you are beautiful.", I giggled. It was weird at first, but I got use to it. Later, the song "If This Isn't Love" came on; Jordan asked me to dance. We went to the center of the gym. His hands were on my waist partially at first, but he slowly pulled me in closer until we were touching fully. I laid my head on his shoulder, and his was on mine. " Jordan?" "Yes?" "I wish we could stay like this here forever."He hesitated; I thought he didn't hear me,but just then he lifted my chin. He looked me deeply in my eyes as if he looked into my soul and knew all of me. After our eyes met, it was our lips. He kissed me softly. It wasn't like Roshon,my son's dad. He was sweet, and it felt amazing. It continued for a while, so when we stopped it didn't feel like it. I laid my head back down; he pulled me in closer. "Me too,Princess, me to."_

I snapped out of it when I felt two hands on my waist. It was just the same warmth, and tenderness as before. I dropped my sign, and flew my arms around him; a tear trailed down my face.

"Hey, Princess."


End file.
